greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3 (The Greenhouse)
The third and final season of The Greenhouse premiered on Nickelodeon Israel on February 15th, 2015, with a total of 75 episodes split over two halves. The season finished February 28th, 2016 on Nickelodeon Israel. Premise The third season of the show was split into two halves, with the first half of the season revolving around the relations between both Israel and Novia, as well as the threat of the Icarus bomb, being used by the dictator of Novia; Rafiq who had acquired the bomb from Dr. Eisenburg. During this season Ellali and Daniel discover Daniel's long lost father; Naftali, as well as Omar; the Nubian prince who takes back the throne of Nubia. Towards the end Robbie also discovers Dr. Eisenburg, as well as 40 Icarus bombs. During the season's second half, the 40 Icarus bombs are stolen, with Eisenburg being killed. Ze'ev also returns, being revealed to have survived at the end of Season 1, then taking over Robbie's identity. Ze'ev tries to instigate World war III, by planting an Icarus bomb on Prince Omar and Prime Minister Sefi's aeroplane, but to no avail. Later Ze'ev heads to Switzerland to get plastic surgery in order to look like the Prime Minister; Sefi, then returning to Israel and replacing Sefi. In this guise, Ze'ev decides that Ellali should enter the space programme, boarding the Naomi Reshef Space shuttle, despite leaving the space agency, as well as delivering a historic speech. It turns out that Ze'ev's plan was to blow up the shuttle in mid-air through the use of Icarus bombs, in order to accuse Omar and Leizer of a conflict between Nubia and Israel, however this plan is foiled by Team Galapagos, ending in Ze'ev dying. Episodes *101-Iftach's Show-The summer vacation is over, Iftach is planning a show, Ellali is coping with unexpected difficulties and the children of the Greenhouse are getting a tempting invitation to a fun day at Luna-Spark. *102-A Fun Day in Luna Spark- *103-A Disturbing Row-The day of fun comes to an end. The group try to understand what happened. Sefi Sahal gets a disturbing line. *104-A Surprising Guest-A new school year opens. New students join the two houses. a surprising visitor arrives at the greenhouse. *105-A Special Challenge-Miki Sevan confronts Yishai and the prime minister. The Eagles and Ravens face a special opening challenge. *106-Unexpected Difficulty-The losing club faces the punishment it received. Natalie has an idea of how to encourage Iftach. Ron is facing an unexpected difficulty. *107-Relationship Crisis-Yuval refuses Sophie's offer. Ellali makes a surprising decision. The Novia-Israel relationship is on the brink of crisis. *108-Intervention-Ron tackles the consequences of his actions. Sefi and Basam escalate the conflict. Ellali decides to intervene. *109-A Surprising Activity-Yuval organizes a surprising activity for the Eagles. Natalie decides to surprise Iftach. Louis's search continues. *110-Historical Coping-The Eagles are preparing for the historic confrontation. Mati and Alona try to avenge their new enemies. Yishai took up his new position. *111-Conflict of the Eagles-The Ravens and Eagles have a particularly challenging task. The conflict at the Eagles continued. Iftach deals with the decision he made. *112-Girls Evening-Dina,Ellali and Natalie go out for a girls evening. The search for the lost bomb is advancing. Daniel receives a surprising message. *113-Nubia is Complicated-Daniel tries to figure out what to do. The situation in Novia is complicated. Iftach and Ellali deal with the decision they made. *114-New Page-The tension in the Nubia palace reaches it peak. Ellali finally understands what Natalie wants. Sophie decides to open a new page. *115-The Mystery-Omar Al-Sharif was forced to deal with the new situation. The tension between Natalie and Ellali is mounting. Daniel and Mati try to solve the mystery together. *116-Fatal Decision-The rumours of Omar arrive at the Greenhouse. Dina finds it difficult to take the exam. Sefi makes a fateful decision. *117-A New Ally-Sophie's difficulties in front of her friends are increasing. Rafik al-Sharif continues his search for his nephew. Ron finds a new ally. *118-On Alert-Yuval and Ellali confront each other. Ellali tries to cope with the surprising challenge. The Greenhouse is on the alert because of the new security situation. *119-The Hunt Continued-Ellali, Dina and Natalie are reminded of the moving movements they have undergone. The hunt for the Greenhouse is continued. *120-A Surprising Suggestion-The tension in the Greenhouse reaches it's peak. Sophie confesses what she did. Daniel is debating whether to accept the surprising offer. *121-Asylum-The Greenhouse returns to normal. Daniel tells Ellali the news. Sefi offers asylum to the new uest. *122-Tough Decision-The group is trying to thwart the plot. Daniel faces unexpected difficulties. Sophie makes a tough decision. *123-The Hunt continued- The hunt for the escapees continues. At the Eagles club the storm continues. Iftach faces a difficult dilemma. *124-The War at the Entrance-The war is about to break out. Ellali and the group are trying to save the situation. Iftach and Natalie try to understand what they were hiding from. *125-The Battle for Peace (Part 1)-The battle for peace culminates in a thrilling, action-packed episode. *126-The Battle for Peace (Part 2) *127-A Figure from the Past (Part 1)-A month after the signing of the peace agreement between Israel and Novia, a figure from the past reappears and poses a new threat to the Greenhouse's children. Ellali tries to deal with the decision she made. *128-A Figure from the Past (Part 2) *129-Adaption-When was forced to adapt to the new situation. Ellali visits her parents in surprise. Natalie continues to try and investigate her suspicions. *130-Collision Track-The children of the Greenhouse face the surprising events. Amy and Sophie are again on a collision course. Sefi Sahal makes a fateful decision. *131-The Hunt continued-The hunt for the terrorist continued. Ellali tells her friends the news. The Ravens and Eagles deal with the changes in the Greenhouse. *132-Adapt to Change-Iftach and Ellali are trying to adapt to change. Natalie goes through her investigation. Amy decides to apologize for her behaviour *133-New Mano Details-The Greenhouse students spend the night in an unexpected place. Dina reveals new details about Mano. The Ravens and Eagles find an original way to pass the time. *134-The Fateful Encounter-Daniel and Mano are trying to get out of trouble. Natalie arrives at a surprising and fateful encounter. Louis decides to take matters into his own hands *135-The New Task-Daniel visits Naftali. Iftach is dealing with a new mission. Mano tries to understand what is bothering Dina. *136-Daria's Story-Daria tells her story. Dina accompanies Mano to be examined. Gidi asks Natalie to help in the investigation. *137-One-Time Opportunity-Ron had a surprising problem. Daria visits the Greenhouse. Yuval receives a one-time opportunity. *138-Fateful Decision-Sophie tries to understand the meaning of the events in the greenhouse. Dina and Man are confronted. Yuval is about to make a decision. *139-Family History-Daria reveals to Natalie and Sophie the history of her family. Yiftach and Ella-Li try to get closer. A guest Surprisingly coming for a visit. *140-Mission-The Ravens and the Eagles face a new mission. Sophie begins to explore Daria's story. Ellali is surprised to discover what they had hidden from her *141-A Shaky Journey-A challenging navigation mission takes the two heroes on a surprising and shaky journey. *142-In a Surprise Row-Dina and Mano are trying to cope with the new situation. Sophie meets a guest she has not seen in a long time. *143-In New News-Iftach tells his friends the new news. When Mano tries to understand the strange behaviour of Dina. Natalie takes matters into her own hands. *144-The Truth is...- Sophie tries to help Daria. Naomi reveals the truth to Ellali. *145-New Year's Eve Ball-Preparations for New Year's Eve are in full swing. Daria and Sophie try to fight the evacuation decision. Mano gets in the news. *146-The Discovery-Louis tries to figure out what they have hidden from him. Sophie copes with the discovery. Daniel and Ella-Lee try to bear. *147-Daria's Revenge-The students of the Greenhouse welcome the New Year at a stormy and surprising party. Daria is planning revenge. *148-Mutual Confession-Everyone is dealing with the event. Natalie and Daniel confess to each other. Mano has to make an important decision *149-Growing Tension-A surprising guest visits the Ravens Club. Iftach tries to investigate what they have hidden from him. The tension between The ravens and eagles is growing. *150-A Tough Challenge-Amy and Natalie confront each other. A controversial task is causing a stir in the greenhouse. Ella-Li tries to crack an Especially difficult challenge. *151-A Surprise Encounter-Elalli is coping with the surprising encounter. The atmosphere in the greenhouse continues to rage. Louis is facing the front The new one opened before him. *152-The Protective Test-The tension continues when the crows and eagles pass their first test. Guri and Naomi try to deal with the new situation. *153-Scheme Progression-The group tries to investigate their new suspicions. Yuval follows Daniel. The plot is progressing *154-Extensive Investigation-The investigation continues. The group tries to track down the people behind the plot. Yuval needs make a decision. Guri tries to understand what happened *155-The Sleeping Hour-The time of the launch is approaching and the group splits up to try to stop the disaster in time. Matthew and Dina deal with an unexpected challenge. *156-Becoming Clearer-The diabolical conspiracy is becoming clearer. Daniel and Ellali approach. Natalie finds herself in a bad state. *157-The Attack Continues-The offensive continues. Naomi and Guri face the news. The identity of the main suspect is publicized. *158-Group Meet-The group gathers together in Daria's crib. Everyone is trying to digest what happened. Louis is about to make a decision. *159-The Prime Minister's Speech-The changes in the greenhouse affect Amy. The Prime Minister is about to deliver his life speech. Sophie makes a decision. *160-Dilemma-Daria finds herself between her two friends. Louis and Natalie confront each other. Yuval and Amy continue their plot. *161-Amy's Secret-Ron tries to figure out what Amy is hiding from him. Iftach understands that he has to do something to help his friend. Ellali tells Dina everything. *162-Surprise Phone Call-Louis tries to reconcile with his daughter. The prime minister is receiving a surprising phone call. Daria is dealing with the new situation. *163-Surprising Secrets-Daria and the children are about to leave. Ron and Daniel confront each other. Natalie is exposed to secrets she did not know existed. *164-Happy News-Dina receives happy news. Natalie's new idea gets mixed reactions. Yuval tries to understand what's going on with Daniel? *165-Developments-Naftali updates Daniel on developments. Dina tries to make a fateful decision. Ellali finds a surprising partner *166-Life-Threatening-The hunt for the terrorist continued. The children of the greenhouse find themselves in danger of life again. Yuval is dealing with consequences. *167-Targeted Assassination-Natalie and Sophie cooperate. Amy is trying to thwart the new project. Ellali and Daniel are trying to recover from recent events. *168-Special Task-Natalie tries to think of a special task for students. Amy asks for help. The prime minister discovers Llnk between the terrorist and Nubia. Dina is preparing for changes. *169-Confrontation-Dina encountered unexpected difficulties. Sophie confronts Yiftach. Amy tries to placate Ron. *170-The Scheme is Revealed-Iftach confronts Daniel. Ellali is going to an important meeting. The big conspiracy is being revealed. *171-The Last Chapter- Part 1-The last 5 episodes of "The Greenhouse," which were combined together for one long chapter. *172-The Last Chapter- Part 2 *173-The Last Chapter- Part 3 *174-The Last Chapter- Part 4 *175-The Last Chapter- Part 5 Category:Seasons Category:Original Seasons Category:Season 3